mahou_shounenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirie Hatori
Kirie Hatori (羽鳥キリヱ) is a cheerful and quirky girl who has the strange ability to transform into a bird at will, Kirie found herself thrown into the idol business after accidentally getting separated from her clan. The country life never suited her, however, and Kirie has had no issues adjusting to the big city, not to mention show business. She loves performing with FLOURISH, and feels as though she's found life-long friends. Background The Hatori clan resides high in the mountains, away from prying eyes. Everyone born into the clan inherits the ability to transform into a bird at will, and for centuries they have used this ability to act as guardians of the mountains; ambassador between human and wildlife. Times have changed, however, and they have since gone into hiding to avoid any danger befalling them. Kirie enjoyed and practiced singing from a young age. Perhaps it came with being half-songbird, but her love and talent for music was apparent. She spent almost every waking moment singing or practicing piano, as there was little else to do this far out away from the city. Country life was incredibly boring for Kirie, but staying hidden was the clan's number one priority. Eventually, an unfortunate forest fire forced her family and the rest of the wildlife to abandon their home. The Hatori clan made the decision to migrate accross the country, in bird form so that they may lead the other animals to safety. But Kirie was never very good with direction, and in such a large group, it wasn't long before she found herself utterly lost. In the big city no less. Unsure of how else to reunite with her clan which was probably long gone by now, Kirie took to the streets in her human form and began to sing. Surely, someone would recognize her voice and find her. It was the best way she could think of in such a huge sea of people. Days passed, then a little over a week. They weren't coming back for her. Of course they weren't, it was such a large clan after all. They probably hadn't even noticed she went missing. "Now what?" Kirie thought, starting to panic. This was when she was discovered by Shining Saotome. He offered to accept her into his agency, and Kirie gladly accepted, having nowhere else to go. Trivia - Kirie is rather clumsy in her bird form, partly because she's not used to being one in the city. She often finds herself flying right into closed windows, being chased by cats on the street, and all sorts of other danger. - Singing is her strong suit, but she also really enjoys dancing though she isn't great at it yet. - Kirie is the youngest of three sisters. - Eventually, after becoming an idol and being more visible on TV and radio, her sisters were finally able to find her again. It turned out they'd been looking for her all this time. She seemed happy where she was, so they didn't ask her to return to the clan, but they were happy to see she was okay. - Kirie has freckles across the bridge of her nose that she covers with makeup when she's working, but doesn't bother to otherwise. Gallery Kirie performance.png|Kirie's casual wear